


Casting Couch

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2010 [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2010 Halloween treat for <a href="http://hekateriness.livejournal.com/"><b>hekateriness</b></a>; inspired by the prompt 'vampire.'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> 2010 Halloween treat for [**hekateriness**](http://hekateriness.livejournal.com/); inspired by the prompt 'vampire.'

Elijah wants to produce a vampire movie, something like a cross between the original Nosferatu and Salem's Lot. He slips this into the conversation as he slides his hand down Dom's bare back, spreading his fingers along either side of his spine. His palm is flat and hot, and Dom thinks he can hear his skin sizzling at the contact. Elijah presses him down and leans over him, his breath ghosting across Dom's ear.

"Wanna be my star?" he asks, his voice hushed and murky in the shadows cast by the bedside table.

Dom doesn't know why they're talking about this now, would rather Elijah busy himself removing the denim that for some unknown reason still clings to their legs. But when Elijah begins to nuzzle and nip behind his ear he decides to play along.

"Would I get to bite you?" he asks on a half sigh, half moan that earns him his own gap-toothed bite.

"If you want the part I'd say it was a prerequisite."

Dom huffs out a laugh, shifting slightly beneath Elijah's weight. He's suddenly struck with a much too serious thought, one that takes hold and won't let go. He pushes up and over, forces Elijah to let him turn so he can see his face, now an odd mixture of confusion and lust flirting across his features.

"Did that ever happen to you?" Dom asks. "Did someone ever want sex in exchange for a part?"

Elijah melts a little at the concern and warmth in Dom's eyes, leans down to kiss some of the worry away.

"A couple of times. Nothing particularly noteworthy or alarming."

"When you were young." He doesn't ask, he just knows, and when Elijah nods Dom reaches up to touch him, draw long fingers down stubbled skin. They stay there for several moments, Dom letting Elijah's steady calm reassure him.

"Women?" he finally asks, feeling the momentary disquiet begin to recede.

"Men."

"In or out of the closet?"

"Most definitely in."

Dom laughs then, all broad smile and crinkling eyes, and Elijah takes the opportunity to get closer, propping himself up on his elbows.

"And you?" he asks, slight giggles hitching his voice.

"No. Not yet, anyway." Dom moves his hands to Elijah's hips, loops his fingers through the belt buckles to anchor him in place. "Not until this new producer I know tried to have his wicked way with me."

"My demands are few."

"Oh yeah?"

"But if you don't want the part..."

"How big a trailer will I get?"

"As big as you like."

Dom thinks it over, considers his options, then pulls Elijah more firmly against him. "I'm ready for my close up, Mr. Wood."


End file.
